


Sun to My Moon

by TheFancyLion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Broken Up, Confusion, Don't want to spoil too much, Exes, Light Angst, M/M, Modeling, Not my best, Past Relationship(s), Photo Shoots, Tension, just felt like writing some jaeyong tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyLion/pseuds/TheFancyLion
Summary: Jaehyun is a rising model who is sleep deprived and always doing photo shoots. He prides himself in his modeling ability but when does he is asked to do a couple shoot things take an unexpected turn.





	Sun to My Moon

"And that's it! Shoot is finished for the day! Great job as always, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun released a breath. He was so tired. He had been up for 12 hours straight doing a photo shoot for Fendi. He was ready to go and pass out on his bed, if he could make it that far. He stretched out his limbs getting ready to leave when his manager stopped him.

"Yoonoh, wait, before you go I have to tell you your schedule for tomorrow."

Jaehyun groaned. "Can't you just text me it, hyung?" 

His manger sighed. "No. I know you're tired, I am too, but if I don't do it now I will forget and then everything will be ruined and you can say bye bye to your career."

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Okay, tell me."

"You need to be in France at 8 am so I'll get you a flight that will leave at midnight from here. It's a a shoot for Givenchy.  A couple hours after that, it will be a shoot for a newer fashion label that is starting to get big and they want you to do a couple shoot with another model. They wouldn't tell me the person's name but they said they're really famous. Make sure to bring your A-game for that. Even though it's a couple shoot, you still need to shine and be the center of attention."

Jaehyun wanted to chuckle at his manager's words. He would be the center of attention no matter what. He couldn't think of any other model that was as close to where his was right now. He grew so much in just 2 years and is part of the big names that took nearly 5 years to really get established. Jaehyun wasn't worried about the couple shoot at all. What he was worried about though, was the amount of rest he was losing every second he was standing here.

"Okay. Got it. Will set by alarm and pack. See you tomorrow." 

He quickly hurried out the shoot before his manager could get another word out.

 

The plane ride was a smooth one. Jaehyun was tired as hell considering he only did get 3 hours of sleep last night but the plane ride helped a bit. He applied some eyedrops and had two cups of iced coffee to keep him up for a few hours. 

The Givenchy shoot went splendid and Jaehyun nailed every shot in just one go. The photographer didn't even have to tell him how to pose or anything, it just came naturally to him. Next was the shoot for the mysterious label he really doesn't know much about. Jaehyun was already in hair and make-up for a few minutes and there was still no show of who his modeling partner would be. _So unprofessional_ , Jaehyun thought. 

When it came to this business, even if you're just a minute late there's a chance your career is gone for good. Jaehyun almost experienced that once when his flight got delayed and he arrived to the shoot with only 5 minutes left to spare. His hair and clothes were a messed but at least he made it. That day he was so close to losing his job. 

It passed a couple more minutes before the door was being opened. Jaehyun whipped his head around to see who it was. The director looked at him with excitement on his face. "The other model is here. Time to start the shoot." Jaehyun frowned at that. He really wondered who it was. He sighed. He only hoped for the best.

Jaehyun stepped on the set. He was ready to get this over with. As the stylist was fixing his clothes up a bit, a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around and what he saw left him breathless. Jaehyun could feel his whole body start burning up with a mix of emotions. 

"Jae! Silly meeting you here after what, two years? And for a couple shoot at that!"

That sweet voice he loathed so much. It was his ex, Lee Taeyong. His senior by two years and the one model that is just as popular as Jaehyun right now. They had dated for three years before breaking it off. Taeyong instantiated it but Jaehyun lied and said he actually wanted to break up with him too. Taeyong thought it was a mutual agreement but it really wasn't. He wanted to remain friends. Jaehyun just couldn't do it. He deleted and blocked the older's number so he couldn't contact him. Now he's back in his life and is looking ethereal as ever with red hair and an eyebrow slit. Oh, how much he hates him.

He didn't realize he didn't respond and was still staring at the older with daggers in his eyes until Taeyong cleared his throat. "Oh, uh, sorry. I just didn't expect to see you here, hyung. But yeah, it's been two years. Crazy.... can't believe you're my modeling partner for this shoot." Jaehyun mumbled.

Taeyong smiled. "I know. It's like fate don't you think?" He ended with a wink. Taeyong chuckled after and looked at the ground while he nodded his head. He exhaled as he looked up. "I've missed you, Jae. I tried to get in contact but I guess you changed you number."

Jaehyun felt his chest tighten. Before he could reply, the photographer told them to get into position and the shoot would be starting. Jaehyun looked at Taeyong worriedly. He needed to separate his emotions from the shoot. He cleared his mind and put his game face on. 

"Okay. So basically you two are business partners with a great sense of fashion. You're not just any partners though, but an actual couple that is soon to be married! I need you guys to be close but still show off the clothes."

Jaehyun gulped. He couldn't help but look at Taeyong who just grinned and nodded at him. It's like he was telling him not to worry. Now that he thinks of it the clothes were kinda romantic; nice loose fitted satin dress shirts with black business pants. If Jaehyun wanted the shoot to go faster, he would have to really bring it and with a model like Taeyong too, he would have to go the extra mile. 

They were somewhat close. Their shoulders touching but not really acknowledging the other, at least Jaehyun wasn't. He knew Taeyong was shooting glaces at him but he could not make his eyes look at the older. He could tell the photographer was slowly getting aggravated with the lack of intimacy. Jaehyun just couldn't force himself to move closer or do a small gesture like hold Taeyong's hand. Luckily he didn't have to. Taeyong put his hand on Jaehyun's chest and shifted him so he was know facing him. He then placed his hand on Jaehyun's chin so he could look down at the older. 

"Nice! Like that, Taeyong. Give me more!" 

Taeyong smirked. Jaehyun's throat was dry. Two could play this game.

He placed his hand on Taeyong's shoulder and started slowly making his way down the older's back until he stopped right at his waist. He pulled him closer. Jaehyun could tell that shook him up abit because Taeyong tensed up before he relaxed against his hold. He then mimicked Taeyong's expression.

"Whew! Is it me or is it hot in here?!" The photographer shouted in glee.

Taeyong wasn't backing down either. He know placed both of his arms around Jaehyun's neck and stared into his eyes and moved in a little bit more. Jaehyun then placed both of his arms on Taeyong's waist. He squeezed them making Taeyong flitch a bit.

"Steady Taeyong! This shot is too lovely, and I don't need it to be messed up. Jaehyun, you're doing great."

Jaehyun had the cockiest smile on his face and his adrenaline was high as ever. His hands made their way past Taeyong's butt and lifted him up so know Jaehyun was carrying him. Taeyong released a yelp in surprise. He was looking at Jaehyun with total shock and his eyes bulged out. 

"There's so much chemistry! I love it!" The photographer sure was enjoying this.

Jaehyun decided he would just stop here and let Taeyong take the lead. It took a few seconds before Taeyong relaxed again. He could see the older was contemplating about something in his mind. His eyes kept wandering around and he seemed unsure. Jaehyun started to frown. Maybe he went too far but it's modeling. Just like acting, it's not supposed to be about emotions. It's a job at the end of the day. Taeyong closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling very slowly. He looked up at Jaehyun and everything happened so fast. A pair of lips graced his and he felt his eyes widen. 

Jaehyun's heart was beating irregularity and his palms started to get sweaty, He was filled with a whirlwind of emotions. He thought he heard the photographer say something but he wasn't sure because he blocked everything out. Jaehyun was only focused on Taeyong and him at the moment. He felt Taeyong lick across his lip and he surrendered completely. Jaehyun finally closed his eyes and started licking the inside of Taeyong's mouth taking dominance. 

He felt different. He hadn't felt this way in two years after Taeyong broke his heart. Jaehyun felt at peace. It didn't last long though when the photographer was yelling about the shoot being over and that it would go down in history. Jaehyun pulled away first, too shocked to speak. He was still holding Taeyong tightly and didn't know what to do. Taeyong was looking at him with uncertainty in his eyes. He started to open his mouth but Jaehyun shook his head and put him down before running into the changing room.

 

His manager just left his room and said they would be leaving in 10 minutes. Taeyong didn't chase after him like Jaehyun thought he would. Was that kiss just for the shoot or did it mean something? Jaehyun did not know. He couldn't stop thinking about Taeyong looking conflicted and thinking hard before the kiss. Maybe it was just for the shoot and that's all. Jaehyun sighed. He knew he still had feelings for the older and always would. 

He wasn't his first boyfriend but he was the first that showed him what love truly was. He always thought the two would end up happily married adopting two dogs and maybe a child. It all went away when Taeyong broke it off. It wasn't like they were in a bad place or arguing nonstop. Literally before that day, they were talking about their hopes and dreams and how they were happy to have found each other. So why? Jaehyun never got the chance to ask.

A knock came at his door. He turned around and saw Taeyong there looking like a kicked puppy.

"Can I come in?" He asked, timidly.

Jaehyun nodded. Taeyong closed the door and paced back and forth before he turned to Jaehyun. They just stared at each other before before Taeyong marched over to Jaehyun and crashed their lips together. It was a kiss full of passion and... love. Taeyong pulled away but remained close to Jaehyun with his hands on the younger's cheeks.

"Jung Jaehyun, I love you and I have never stopped loving you even when we broke up. I'm so proud of what you have accomplished as a model and can see you only going up from here. I've never told you this but I broke up with you because I felt like I was a distraction.I figured you really didn't want to break up after I tried contacting you a million times. You wanted to be a model for your whole life and I did not want to get in the way of you achieving that. Modeling for me isn't as important as I know as it is to you. You already know that my original dream was to become a dancer but I decide to try modeling because of you, with the hopes of seeing you and getting back together after you have achieved your dream. I know you still have a long way to go, but you have already achieved so much, Jae. I no longer feel like I would be a burden to you and want to be there by your side through this journey, Will you let me?"

Both Taeyong and Jaehyun's eyes were filled with unshed tears. Jaehyun got the answer he was wondering about for so long but finding out the answer broke his heart even more.

"You could never be a distraction or a burden to me, Taeyong." Jaehyun sighed, wiping away some tears that starting to fall. "I wanted you there to watch me land more first show and my first shoot. You were my boyfriend. All I cared for was you and your support. Having you by my side felt like I could achieve anything. After the break up, it was hard. I thought about forgetting everything and just working some boring office job. But I picked myself up with the thought of you in my mind. I wanted you to see me achieve everything and get rich and have everyone swooning over me to see what you had lost. The truth is I still love you too and I also never stopped even after the break up."

They were both a sobbing mess now. 

"I will gladly have you back by my side. You are my world, Lee Taeyong. The Sun to my Moon."

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed!!!
> 
> Links:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yongcentre)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/allureyongs)  
> 


End file.
